Le Kitsune
by Jeece
Summary: One shot, inspiré de l'oeuvre d'edgar alan Poe: le corbeau. Un petit tour dans le subconscient de naruto. Please, reviews


**Note auteur: **Ce one shot est librement inspiré du texte 'le corbeau' d'Edgar Alan Poe. J'ai un peu modernisé à cause du langage 'ancien' utilisée dans le texte original. J'espère que vous aimerez. Et n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire.

Maintenant, prêt pour un petit tour dans le subconscient de naruto ?

avertissement: au niveau de gaara, rien n'est confirmer. Mais donc la fic pourrait contenir quelque spoiler.

**Le Kitsune**

Il était minuit. Naruto restait dans sa chambre sans trouver le repos, triste et fatigué, faible.

Il savait qu'en ce moment à Suna, un enterrement avait lieu. L'enterrement d'un Kazekage. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur d'y assister.

Sa colère n'était toujours pas endormie.

Regardant fixement le mur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. Sa tête bascula un peu sur le côté. Soudain il entendit un bruit, semblable à quelqu'un tapotement doucement, frappant à la porte de ma chambre.

"C'est peut-être Sakura ou kakashi sensei," murmurai-t-il " Qui frappe à la porte de ma chambre ; ce n'est que cela et rien de plus."

Il ne se souvenait plus qu'elle saison gouvernait à ce moment là. La pièce était soudainement aussi glaciale qu'en hiver, les ombres nocturnes semblaient refléter l'agonie de son âme d'avoir perdu un ami. Un ami le ressemblant beaucoup. Ardemment, il désirait la chaleur du matin. En vain, il avait essayé de trouver dans la lecture de vieux rouleaux datant de ses premiers entraînements un sursis à sa tristesse. Sa tristesse pour Gaara, pour un ami qui avait traversé les mêmes douleurs que lui, et qu'ici on ne nommera jamais plus.

Et il entendit le soyeux et vague bruissement des rideaux pourpres de sa fenêtre.

Le bruit le pénétrait, le remplissait d'une peur sourde, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'en voyait pas la raison ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage. Si bien que pour apaiser le battement de son cœur, il se leva et esquissa un sourire, disant à voix haute:

"C'est juste quelqu'un voulant entrer dans ma chambre." Il rigola un peu nerveusement. "Peut-être Kakashi sensei. Ouais c'est bien son style. Seulement çà et rien de plus."

Son âme en ce moment se sentit plus forte. N'hésitant donc pas plus longtemps, il dit : "Pardon, mais vous avez frappez si doucement que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir entendu frapper." Et alors, il ouvrit la porte toute grande: Il ne vit que les ténèbres. Les ténèbres et rien de plus.

Scrutant profondément ces ténèbres, il resta pendant un moment surpris. Il attendit un instant que quelqu'un apparaisse mais le silence ne fut pas troublé, et l'immobilité ne donna aucun signe, et le seul mot proféré fut un nom chuchoté : "Gaara ?" C'était naruto qui le chuchotait, et un écho à son tour murmura ce mot :

"Gaara !"

Purement cela, et rien de plus.

Rentrant dans sa chambre, et sentant en lui toute mon âme incendiée, il entendit bientôt un coup un peu plus fort que le premier. De nouveau à la fenêtre.

"Sûrement," - dit-il toujours à voix haute - " Sûrement, le vent qui toque à ma fenêtre. Et rien d'autre. Ah ah, je me fais des films ou quoi ? Un bête vent m'effraie maintenant."

Il poussait alors le volet, et, avec un grand souffle de vent, il vit de l'autre côté de sa fenêtre les barreaux d'une cellule gigantesque.

A l'intérieur de cette prison familière, il reconnut la silhouette du renard. Un frisson parcourut Naruto.

Le renard ne fit rien pour le saluer, il ne franchit pas les barreaux, il n'entra pas dans la chambre ; mais il s'approcha des barreaux de sa prison; il se pencha de sorte que son museau de renard passe entre l'espace de ceux-ci. Il regarda fixement Naruto.

Il s'installa, et ne fit rien de plus.

Alors, la présence de ce renard rouge feux, avec son regard perçant, commençait à intriguer Naruto. Il se disait qu'il ne pouvait que rêver pour voir Kyubi ainsi en face de lui. "Hé, le renard mouillé, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

Le renard dit : "Jamais plus!"

Naruto eut de nouveau un sourire nerveux. Quelle réponse étrange ! Bah peu importe, il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer. Ou se réveillé, tiens, puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais le renard ne proféra que ce mot unique, comme si dans ce mot unique il répandait tout son âme. Il ne prononça rien de plus ; il ne remua pas un poil.

Jusqu'à ce que, sans raison, Naruto soupire et murmura :

"Gaara est mort. Mais je l'ai vengé. J'espère ne jamais pleurer la mort d'un autre ami. J'aimerais ne pas avoir cette peine pour Sasuke et pouvoir le ramener."

Le kitsune dit alors: "Jamais plus!"

Naruto frissonna au bruit de cette réponse jetée avec tant d'à propos. "Ah tu n'es pas très bavard, maudit renard. Sans doute une vieille rengaine de ton temps. C'est que, maintenant que j'y pense, tu es un vieux de la vieille. Désolé, mais moi je suis jeune et je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire." Dit-il avec un sourire plus mince.

Naruto alla s'installer sur son lit, bien en face de la fenêtre. Et il soutient le regard du démon à neuf queues. Il cherchait

Ce que ce renard des anciens jours voulait faire entendre en crachant son - Jamais plus!

Il me tenait ainsi, rêvant, conjecturant, mais n'adressant plus une syllabe au renard, dont les yeux ardents le brûlaient maintenant jusqu'au fond du cœur : il cherchait à deviner cela, et plus encore. Pour finir, Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête sur son oreiller. Il observa le plafond de sa chambre.

"Ah, jamais plus." Souffla-t-il tandis que son esprit rêvassait. Ses pensées se dirigèrent, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, vers Sasuke et toujours Gaara bien sûr. Etait-il mort ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

Il repensa à de vieux souvenirs. Les premières missions, l'entraînement, le combat avec Haku. La rivalité. Les larmes.

Le bon temps où il était encore une équipe de 3 genins.

Jamais plus.

Alors, il lui sembla que l'air s'épaississait, parfumé par une fleur invisible. Il crut entendre un rire, écho des souvenirs.

"Sasuke, je te ramènerai. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès. Bientôt, on pourra s'engueuler comme avant."

Le renard, bien qu'il ne puisse le voir, dit: "Jamais plus!"

Naruto se releva d'un bond, d'un air furieux. Il crie. "Maudit renard ! Tais-toi ! En ce moment, je donnerais cher pour t'arracher d'ici moi-même. Au lieu de dire ta phrase, dis-moi sincèrement, je t'en supplie, existe-t-il, existe-t-il ici encore un moyen pour échapper à tout çà. Et faire que cet enterrement à Suna ne soit qu'un rêve. Dis, dis, je t'en supplie! "

Le renard resta imperturbable et dit: "Jamais plus!"

"Maudit renard !" Dit-il plus fort encore. " Etre de malheur! Animal ou démon! Oublie cette maudite phrase et répond moi. Dit moi si avec ou sans toi, je vais pouvoir gagner et ramener Sasuke."

Le renard dit : "Jamais plus!"

"Ah ingrat. Si tu n'étais pas dans mon corps, tu serais mort. Tu squattes mon corps alors tu me dois bien une réponse." Hurlait-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre. "Et puis va-t-en. Hors de ma vie. Hors de moi. Retour à tes ténèbres. Ne laisse pas ici un seul poil rouge comme souvenir de ton mensonge. Laisse-moi mes rêves, même s'ils sont fous. Quitte ma fenêtre. Quitte ma vie. Arrache tes crocs de mon cœur. Et précipite-toi hors d'ici."

Le renard dit : "Jamais plus!"

Et le renard, immuable, est toujours installé dans sa cage immense, juste devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. La chambre représentant les pensées et l'âme de Naruto.

Et les yeux de Kyubi ont toute la ressemblance des yeux d'un démon qui rêve; et la lumière de la lune imaginaire, en ruisselant sur lui,

Projette son ombre sur le plancher; et l'âme de Naruto, hors de la forme de cette ombre qui gît recroqueviller sur le plancher, sanglotta doucement.

"Jamais plus !"

Fin


End file.
